The Elite
by Evil-Chibi-Tiffy
Summary: My name is Kagome Higurashi. Heir to the Higurashi corp. my family's part of a mysterious organization call the Elite. All leaders are dead and only we the Heirs remain. It's up to us now to save what's left or die trying... Welcome to my world...
1. Prologue

Ok yay! This is my second story im posting up so I hope to everyone that reads this will review plz!!! This is only the prologue tho

Disclaimer: me no own Inuyasha or any of the other characters I only own the plot…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Elite

Chapter 1 The Beginning

Most people think that if you're rich you live an awesome care-free life. That there are no secrets only beautiful people with perfect little lives. The Elite right? Wrong. Despite what news the news, paparazzi, and reality shows have you believe The Elite are the opposite of everything they say. How do I know this you ask? I'm part of the Elite of course. I'm sixteen year old Kagome Higurashi. The heir of the famous Higurashi International Corporation. Yea, most people believe that my family is perfect. At least that's what my father leads on. Our supposed Elite is flawless and perfect in every way. That's what the elders of the Elite tell everybody. But we the "Heirs" children of the Elite know better. In this perfect, flawless world there are lies, betrayal, and even death. This is the story of the International Elite. Welcome to my world…


	2. The Beginning

Ok, yeah this is my second chapter of the Elite so I hope you guys like it!!! Luvs ya Evil-Chibi-Tiffy.

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha. Just the plot!!!

The Elite

Chapter 2: The Beginning

I was lying on my bed reading a book daydreaming when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said pretending to read my book. One of maids walked in.

"Higurashi-sama, your father orders your immediate presence in the main study."

"Thank you, Yumi. And called me Kagome please, no need to be formal."

"Yes, Kagome-chan." She closed the door. I signed as I threw my book and stood up. I wondered why my father need to talked me. "Maybe something about the Higurashi Corp." I wondered out loud. I left my room and walked towards the main study.

I, Kagome Higurashi, am the sixteen year old heir to the Higurashi Corporation. My family is part of an exclusive international group called the Elite. It's a secret organization. Sometimes news about us reaches the outside world and when it does it makes us look flawless, perfect, basically heaven. But honestly in the inside it's a living hell. You never know who's lying to you or who's betraying you. Getting into the Elite is difficult but getting out could mean death.

I reached the main study and opened the doors to walk in. I immediately frowned at the sight of Sesuki Kikyo. My bloody, good for nothing half-sister. One thing I detest about the Elite is the fact the affairs seem to be a common practice among the adults.

Sixteen years ago my father, Higurashi Kosuke, had an affair with a woman named Sesuki Sakuya. Unknown to my father my mother was pregnant with me. When Sakuya revealed she was pregnant with Kikyo, my father was prepared to leave my mother. That day though my mother told my father that she was expecting my father quickly changed his mind. My mother is a Tadima Noriko, the only daughter to the Tadima family. Why is that important? My mother 's father, my grandfather, is Tadima Shinosuke. The Leader of the Elite. No one in their right minds dares to defy him. To defy him meant you dig you own grave.

Though Kikyo was born first it usually meant she's the heir to the Higurashi Corp. and it's assets, but because she's not of Tadima blood she would receive nothing. Instead I am the heir of the Higurashi Corp. and the Elite. My grandfather never forgave my father but he was force to accept that his daughter still loved Higurashi Kosuke and that he was the father of his grand-daughter. For that sole reason he allowed him to live. Sakuya though was considered a whore though surprisingly she took it as a compliment.

"Ahem"

I broke off the glaring contest with Kikyo and turn to my father . I bowed and sat down. I noticed that the whole family was there. My mother, my fourteen year old brother Souta, Sakuya, Kikyo (yuck), and Kikyo's nine year old half-sister Kaede.

Suddenly, the study's doors flew open. We all stood up and bowed as Tadima Shinosuke walked in the room. My father moved away from his desk and my grandfather sat down. He nodded and said, "Sit".

"You're all probably wondering what you all are doing here." We all nodded. He cleared his throat and continued, " It seems that the Elite has been attacked. Someone, somewhere is stealing our group's assets. At first we decide to ignore it then we started to receive threats and ransoms. Of course the threats were waved and the ransoms paid for. But then they started asking for more money. We refused and as a result the whole Tanaka family was assassinated." I gasped. My grandfather looked at me with tired eyes. "Though there were two survivors. The youngest of the Tanaka. Sango and Kohaku." He paused to look at Souta and me. " Many of our group have already been killed. We have reason to believe that our heirs are in the most danger. All surviving heirs are to be sent into hiding. You will all leave in half and hour. I suggest you all get ready and meet in the living room when you're done." We all nodded and stood up. " You are all dismissed except Kagome."

Everybody stood up and left except me. Once the door closed, I looked at my grandfather. He looked very tired.

"Grandpa?" I asked.

"Kagome, as you know you are in the most danger then the heirs due to the fact that you are the heir to both the Higurashi and the Elite fortune." I gulped and my grandpa smiled. "But as my only and precious grand-daughter, I refuse to let anything happen to you." He reached into his pocket and handed me a jewelry box from Tiffany's. I opened it and gasped. It was a silver heart necklace with a pink heart shaped diamond in the middle.

" That heart contains all the information about the Higurashi Corp. and the Elite. Guard it with your life, Hime." I nodded and put it on. My grandfather looked at me and hugged me.

"This is good-bye, Hime, I fear I will not see you again." I frowned.

"Why not, Grandpa?"

"There are assassins headed here. They are after your father and I. I fear it will not end well." My eyes filled with tears as I understood what he meant. I hugged him tight and sobbed.

"Hime, everything will be all right. As long as you're alive. Promise me that no matter what happens you'll live life to the fullest. My only regrets are not being able to see you become an adult and not being able to see my great-grandchildren." I giggled.

"Grandpa!" I playfully slapped his arm.

"Though I love to meet the unlucky fellow that ends up with my violent grand-daughter."

"I'm not violent!"

"Go to the living room. You'll be leaving soon." I nodded. I walked out and as I closed the door I heard my grandfather say, "Takahashi-kun, please take care of my precious hime." He sounded tearful and I walked away.


	3. End of our lives

Hello!!! I'm back again!!! Thank you to all my awesome reviewers!!! Sorry it took so long to update again!!! I was suppose to update yesterday on my birthday but I had to go to some stupid meeting and then the computer I was on wouldn't work!!! XP anyways… on with the story!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters…but I wish I did!!!

Chapter 3: End of our lives…

I closed the door to my room. Tears fell down my face as I worried about my grandfather's and father's safety. I saw that all my stuff had already been packed into two suitcases. One suitcase was still opened and I looked around my room for anything the maids missed. My eyes landed on this picture that my family took long ago.

I was 11 years old and my whole family went to our private island for week to relax and for my birthday. I remembered being excited yet disappointed that my grandfather couldn't make it. On the last day, my birthday, my grandfather showed up with a small present for me. The picture was of me holding my gift to the camera with my whole family around me. Everybody was smiling except for Sakuya and Kikyo who were frowning in the background.

I smiled at the memory and put the picture in my suitcase and zipped it closed. I walked out of my room with the two suitcases in tow. I walked in the living room surprised to see everybody already there. I put my suitcases with Souta's and walked over to my mother. She hugged me and Souta and then orders the servants to take our stuff to the roof.

My father stood up and cleared his throat. We all turned our attention to him.

"Kagome, Kikyo, Souta, and Kaede. You four along with the rest of the remaining heirs will be attending Sakurai Boarding School. While there you are not to use the Higurashi name."

Kikyo frowned and said, "Why not?" I glared at her. She took pride in being a Higurashi mostly cause of the money.

"You will be killed for bearing the Higurashi name." Kikyo's eyes grew wide.

"Within the next couple hours, you will meet the rest of the heirs. You may not remember them for the last time you all met was more than five years ago. Also the Dean of the school is part of the Elite so he knows the situation. He along with the rest of the staff will be keeping an eye on the heirs for us."

"Where will we live, father?" asked Souta.

"Ah, Thank you for asking that Souta. The heirs will be living in a dorm where only the heirs will be allowed." I saw Kikyo open her mouth. My father ignored her and continued. "But mind you, it's almost like an apartment." Kikyo closed her mouth.

"Father?" I asked. He turned to me.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Where are the other heirs?"

My father turned to my grandfather and nodded. Grandfather stood up and handed me an envelope. He sat back down and looked at me.

"That envelope contains the names of the remaining heirs. All the heirs have already been sent to the School. Once there you will have to make sure that all the heirs are there, understood?" I nodded.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. Grandfather's face grew red with anger. He turned to us.

"Hurry! The helicopter on the roof!" he yelled we all ran out of the living room and took the stairs to the roof. Kikyo, Kaede, and Souta all boarded the helicopter. I turned to see my father and grandfather behind us.

"Kagome! Get on!" I looked at Kikyo and turned back to my father. He looked at me with sad eyes. He hugged me and whispered, "Your grandfather and I will always be with you. Be strong. For all of us." He let go and ran back to the roof entrance. Grandfather came up and hug me one last time. I felt tears as I hugged him back. "Hime," he said, "Please live your life to the fullest and don't be scared to take risks. Make the Tadima and Higurashi proud." He let go and I ran to the helicopter. N

I heard shots rang out and I turned to look at my father and I saw him collapse.

"Daddy!" Kikyo and I yelled and I to her and I saw tears in her eyes. The helicopter began rising and I heard two more shots. I saw my grandfather collapse, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Grandfather!" I tried to jump out of the helicopter but Kikyo wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me in.

"Kagome! Don't! Souta, close the door!" she yelled.

Souta slammed the door shut and looked over at me. I looked out the window tears going down my face.

"Grandpa…No…" Kikyo put her arm around me trying to comfort me. For the first time in both our lives we acted civil towards another. We all looked out the window as we saw our home go up in flames. In a way it felt like the end of our lives as we know it.

Now to thank my wonderful awesome reviewers!!! I totally love you guys!!!

Deity of Anime

ayilliona

Cassandra

drawingmaster

inukag4eva2282 (btw her stories are awesome I totally recommended them!!!)

once again im super sorry I didn't update sooner!!!


	4. The other Heirs

Omg!!! Thanks so much to all my awesome reviewers!!! Loves you guys!!! I finally have time to type and sorry it takes so long for me to post. I gots lots of things going on right now plus I got my club meetings so again super sorry!!!

Disclaimer: me no own Inuyasha…but hey a girl can wish right??? XD

Chapter 4: The other Heirs

A couple hours passed by, and everyone one had fallen asleep except me. I looked out the window replaying the events from this evening in my head over and over.

"Kagome-sama?" I snapped out of my trance and looked over at the pilot.

"Hai?"

"We'll be arriving at the Sakurai Boarding school soon. Tadima-dono instructed me to tell you to open the envelope you received." I nodded. I took the envelope out of my pocket and opened it. Inside was a letter and the list of the remaining heirs.

My Dear Kagome,

Here is the list of the remaining heirs. Once at the school it is your duty to make sure that all heirs are there.

-Shinosuke Tadima

Kagome slowly read the list to herself.

Takahashi Sesshomaru

Takahashi Inuyasha

Tanaka Sango

Tanaka Kohaku

Oshiro Ayame

Inoue Kouga

Sugiyama Rin

Yamazaki Miroku

Arai Shippou

Kato Bankotsu

"Bankotsu's still apart of the Elite?" I looked at Kikyo, who was wide awake, with a questioning look. I folded the paper and put it back in the envelope.

"The Kato family disinherited almost all their sons. I guess Bankotsu was lucky being the youngest. Though I'm not surprised you didn't know, Kagome. Tadima-dono made sure no one but the adults knew. I just happened to overhear the conversation between Tadima-dono and father." I frowned knowing that her happening to overhear the conversation wasn't a coincidence.

I looked out the helicopter's window. I could see the school in the distance.

"You do realize that we have to find out who doing this right?" Kikyo looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Tadima-dono told us to stay in hiding and not to do anything." I looked at her with disbelief.

"So you're going to sit around doing nothing while someone is going around killing the reminder of the Elite. Do you realize how many people have already died? We're all that's left of the Elite, Kikyo. Yes, we're in danger but we can't just sit around doing nothing waiting to be killed!" We glared at each other for several moments.

"Big sister?" We turned to look at Kaede. Kikyo looked at me one last time and got up to go comfort Kaede.

The pilot turned around and said, "Kagome-sama, we have arrived." I nodded and shook Souta awake. The helicopter slowly lowered on the roof. As we got off a man walked towards us. He had a bald head and tufts of hair sticking out the sides of his head.

"Hello. My name is Myoga- sensei. Please follow me to my office. The rest of the heirs are waiting." He motioned for us to follow him.

We walked down a flight of stairs and into a corridor. We walked down the corridor and stopped in front of a door. He opened the door into a room that reminded me of my father's study. All the heirs in the room stood up as we walked in.

"Please sit." Said Myoga-sensei. We all sat down and Myoga-sensei sat down at his desk. He looked at us with tired eyes.

"As you all are aware, the Elite is in danger. You will be kept in hiding until this ordeal is over. You will live in a special dorm where only the heirs and staff members are allowed. The dorm has a common room and two staircases. One for the girls and one for the boys. You will attend school like the rest of the students here. And yes good grades are expected from you." He looked over at some of the guys. "Now, since this is the first time in five years that you've all been together, I believe introductions are in order. We'll start with you." He pointed at a girl with brown eyes and hair. She had her hair up in a high ponytail.

She stood up and looked at everyone before starting. "My name is Tanaka Sango. Age 16. The oldest heir to the Tanaka Import/Export Corporation. First survivor to the Tanaka fortune. She sat down and the boy next to her stood up. He looked similar to her, except for his freckles. He had his long hair in a ponytail.

"Tanaka Kohaku. Age 14. Youngest heir to the Tanaka Import/ Export Corporation. Second survivor to the Tanaka fortune." He sat down and nudged the girl next to him. She stood up. She had a child-like face and black hair. "Sugiyama Rin. Age 17. The last remaining survivor of the Sugiyama Business Corp." she sat back down and started crying silently.

Next a boy with blue eyes and long black hair in a high ponytail stood up.

"Inoue Kouga. Age 16. Only heir to the Inoue Dealer Corp." He smirked at me and I felt a blush on my cheeks as I looked away. The girl next to him must have noticed his smirk for she immediately stood up. She had her red hair tied in two ponytails and she had an iris on the left ponytail.

"Oshiro Ayame. Age 16. Only daughter of Oshiro Tasuku of the International Fashion Corp." she sat down shooting me a glare. A boy with long silver hair stood up next. He had an emotionless face and a crescent moon on his forehead and 2 magenta strips on each cheek.

"Takahashi Sesshomaru. First son of Takahashi Inutashio International Law Corp. Age 17." He sat down and growled at the guy next to him. The guy glared at him and stood up. He had long silver hair and two dog ears on top of his head.

"Takahashi Inuyasha. Second and last son on Takahashi Inutashio. Age 16." He looked at me before sitting down. A boy with a long thick braid and a magenta diamond in the middle of his forehead stood up.

"Kato Bankotsu seventh son of Kato Hikari. Age heir of Kato International Merchandise Corp." he sat down and looked down at the floor. Next was a boy with violet eyes and black hair tied at the nape of his neck.

"Yamazaki Miroku. Only son of Yamazaki Aki. Sole heir of Kato International Steel Corp. Age 16." I noticed him glance a Sango before sitting down.

Kikyo stood up shooting me a smirk.

"Sesuki Kikyo. Age 16. First born daughter of Higurashi Kosuke of the Higurashi International Corp." She loved the fact of being the first-born. Kaede stood up next.

"My name is Sesuki Kaede. I'm nine years old. I'm Sesuki Sakuya's youngest daughter." Finally it was my turn. I stood up and took a deep breathe.

"Higurashi Kagome. Age 16. Second daughter of Higurashi Kosuke. First born granddaughter of Tadima Shinosuke. Leader of the Elite. My full name is Higurashi Tadima Kagome." Everyone's eyes grew big when I mentioned the Tadima name. I could feel Kikyo's glare from behind me. Souta was last to introduce himself.

"Higurashi Tadima Souta. Age 14. First born son to Higurashi Kosuke. First grandson to Tadima Shinosuke. When he was done I looked around the room and notice how quiet it was. Myoga-sensei cleared his throat.

"Now that we are done with the introductions I will assign you your alias last names." Souta raised his hand. "Yes, Souta?"

"Won't people recognized us by our first names?"

Myoga smiled and shook his head. "Your first names are different. Whenever information about the Elite reaches the outside world alias names are used. The reason for this I don't know. The only people who know the Elite heirs real names are those within the Elite." Everyone nodded and waited as he told each of us our alias last names.

"Higurashi will be Hirashi. Sesuki will be Sasaki. Takahashi will be Tashi. Tanaka will be Taneda. Oshiro will be Ishikawa. Inoue will be Matsumoto. Sugiyama will be Shimada. Yamazaki will be Kobayashi. And Kato will be Aomori."

When he finished I noticed that Arai Shippou was not there. "Where is Arai Shippou?" I asked. Myoga-sensei looked at me with sad eyes.

"Arai Shippou will arrive within the next couple of days and I ask that you all treat him like family. His family was attacked while over seas and he is the only survivor of his family. Now if you will follow me I will lead you to your dorm." He stood up and walked out the door we followed him down the hall.

"The school doesn't open until later this month I suggest you take the time to explore the school and do some studying because you will be attending the classes. You will all have the same classes with the exception of Kohaku and Souta who will be with the freshman class. And Sesshomaru and Rin who will be with the senior class." We climbed the stairs and turn into another hall.

"This school is miles from the nearest city, so you will be safe here."

"Aren't you also part of the Elite? You're also in danger of being attacked." Asked Sango.

"Yes, but I'm not a direct member. My daughter and her husband were part of the Elite. Unfortunately they were one of the first who were attacked and killed." Sango's eyes grew wide. "I'm sorry." Myoga waved it off. "It's alright my daughter and I weren't on the best terms either way."

We stopped in front of the door and Myoga opened it. Inside was a medium sized living room with a fireplace. Above the fireplace was a large LED flat-screen T.V. **(my dad says LED are the best.) **There was a sofa and a loveseat and several armchairs by the fireplace. Myoga pointed at a small stair case near the back. "That is the way to the girls' room. And the door on the left is the door to the boys' room. Tomorrow at noon you are all to meet in the great hall for lunch. Understood?" We all nodded in response as he left the room. Sango looked at me and bowed. "Please thank your grandfather for me, Kagome-san. If it wasn't for him Kohaku and I would be dead." I smiled at her

"Please call me Kagome and I wish I could. He was killed several hours ago. I'm sorry." I hung my head down and stared at the ground trying to hold in my tears. I heard Sango gasp.

"I'm sorry."

"We should go to sleep. We've all had a hard day." I heard Kikyo say. When I heard everybody leave I went over to the sofa and sat down. I stared at the fire while the day's events replayed in my head. I played with the necklace that grandfather gave. I felt something on the back. I turned it around and saw five Chinese letters engraved on the back. Four small ones around a bigger symbol

"Courage." I jumped up and turned around. It was Inuyasha.

"Umm…hi Inuyasha." I said. He jumped over and sat down next to me. He took the necklace in his hand and pointed at one of the symbols.

"This means Courage. Then Hope." He went clockwise pointing at each symbol as he told me the meaning. "Faith, friendship, and the big one is love. A person with a good and kind heart and soul must possess all five of these."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry about your father and grandfather. Tadima-dono was a really cool guy."

"You knew him?"I asked still looking at the back of the necklace.

"Yea. My dad was in his inner circle. But I knew him well enough to know that he would never want his grand-daughter sad." I looked at him. He stared at the fire. "Tadima-dono used to have pictures of you in his office. He said your smile was your best feature he hated to see you sad." He looked at me and smiled. "I'm not really much of a pep talk type of guy but I knew Tadima and he'd kill me if I didn't least try to cheer you up. He knew he was going to die but he doesn't want you grieving over it forever. His only regret is not seeing who marries his violent grand-daughter." I smiled and playfully socked him.

"I'm not violent!" as I socked him again. He laughed.

"Then what do you call what you're doing right now?"

I smiled and stood up. "Play fighting."

"Either way you're still fighting. Therefore Tadima was right, you are violent." I stuck my tongue out at him. I walked to the staircase that lead to the girls' room.

"Well, we better get to bed. I'm pretty sure we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He nodded. I climbed up and was about to enter the room when I remembered something. I went back down and saw Inuyasha about to enter the guys' room.

"Hey, Inuyasha? Thank you for cheering me up." He smiled at me and for the first time since I met him,I noticed how cute he was. I felt my face grow hot and I rushed up the stairs and entered the room. I don't remember what happened next or how I found my way to my bed but the last thing I do remember before falling asleep was Inuyasha smile…

* * *

Wow! This is the most I written so far!!! Sorry to all my awesome and loyal readers for updating so late!!! Next Chapter: You guys are finally gonna find out why the Elite is so important!!! And thank you to those who reviewed!!!

Inukag4eva2282

Deity of Anime: I hope this chapter answered your questions!!!

Cassandra: I didn't really understand your review sorry but I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner!!!

Darkangel0212

TyniNightmare (lol I love ur name!!!)

Jack Surgel

Don't forget to review!!! My updates will be faster from now on, I promise!!! The more reviews the faster I update!!! Also if you have any questions feel free to ask I'll answer any questions you have about any of my stories!!!

.


	5. The reason for the Elite

Sorry this chapter is late. I had a family problem. Again sorry… on with the story…

Disclaimer: me no own Inuyasha…but hey a girl can wish right??? XD

The Elite

Chapter 5: The reason for The Elite

The next morning I woke up and looked at the alarm clock next to my bed. It read 11:15. I got up and looked around the room. There were six empty beds arranged in a semicircle. The sheets were black with pink embroidery spelling out Sakurai. Each bed had its own small dresser and armoire next it. There were two full body length mirrors on opposite sides of the room. I walked over to the door and read powder room. Inside there was a toilet, sink, and a small shower. Everything had the Sakurai Logo. Next to the sink there was a small stand that held six toothbrushes. Each a different color with the owners named engraved at the handle. My toothbrush was a dark green color. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. I walked over to my bed. I pulled out my hairbrush and quickly brushed my hair and got dressed.

I walked down that stairs to the common room and quickly noticed a yellow post it on the screen of the L.C.D. t.v. I walked over to the t.v. and pulled it off.

To: Kagome and Inuyasha,

We've left to explore the school! Didn't want to wake you. Don't forget we are suppose to meet Myoga-sensei in the great hall at noon!

-Rin, Sango, and Ayame.

Inuyasha? He's still here? I walked over to the guys' door and knocked. I heard some ruffling so I knocked again. More ruffling inside and this time some loud crashing noises. The door swung open to reveal a very tired Inuyasha.

"Um…good morning, Inuyasha?" I said trying not to giggle.

"It's morning? Shit."

He walked back into the room and started digging around his dresser. I walked in and looked around the room. It was similar to the girls except for there were extra 2 beds and only one mirror. Another thing was that it was messier than the girls' room.

"Sorry 'bout the mess."

I looked over at him. "S'ok. Everybody else went to go explore the school before meeting Myoga-sensei in the great hall at noon." I walked to the common room and sat down. I turned on the t.v. and flipped through the channels to see if I could find the news. I must have flipped through all the channels twice before realizing that there wasn't a news channel.

"Damn Myoga doesn't want us to know what's happening in the outside world." I looked over at Inuyasha who was leaning against the doorway of the guys' room.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"For a while."

I stood up and walked over to the door. "We need to get going. Do you know how to get to the great hall by any chance?" Inuyasha shook his head but tapped at his nose. "But I can find out."

We walked around for several minutes before Inuyasha turned his head and pointed down a hallway. "Someone's coming."

I looked down the hallway and heard a smack. "You pervert!" Inuyasha and I looked at each other. We walked down the hall and turned the corner to find very angry Sango and Miroku with a red handprint on his cheek.

"What happen?" I asked trying to hold in a laugh. I glanced over at Inuyasha to see he was also trying to hold in a laugh.

"We got separated from the rest of the group and while we're trying to find the great hall he decide to grope me." Explained Sango not looking away from Miroku. Inuyasha burst out laughing and gave Miroku a high-five.

"You guys are idiots." I said finally laughing. Sango nodded in agreement. Miroku walked over to me and gave me a kiss on my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kagome." I felt myself blush a little.

"Um… Pleasures all mi-" I felt a hand rubbing my lower back and I squealed and jumped into Inuyasha's arms. "You pervert!" I screamed. Sango socked him in the back of his head. "Miroku, keep your hands to yourself." She warned.

Miroku rubbed the back of his head. "Ow…you didn't have to hit me that hard." I glared at him.

"Um…Kagome?" I looked up at Inuyasha and remembered I was in his arms. I blushed and he put me down. "Sorry about that." I said not looking at him.

"We should get going. It's twenty to noon." I heard Miroku say. We started walking to the great hall. Inuyasha and Miroku walked in front while Sango and I walked behind them. I noticed for the first time that he had some sort of purple glove on his left hand and there were prayer beads wrapped around the glove.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" I stopped looking at Miroku's hand and I looked over at Sango.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I let out short laugh. "Weird, isn't it? Just yesterday I had a care free life, now I'm hiding from people who want me and the rest of the heirs dead."

Sango giggled. "Yea. The last thing I remember is arguing with Kohaku. I don't even remember about what. Next thing I know, Kohaku and I are being rescued from the burning mansion." I looked at her. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"My house burned down also. I want to find out who's doing this. I refuse to sit down and do nothing waiting to be killed. I don't care what grandfather said I'm not giving up until I find out who's doing this." I said with determination. Sango laughed

"I'm glad. I want to help. I lost my family and I'm not gonna rest till I avenge my family." I linked arms with her and said, "Sango, I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship." She giggled. "I believe so too!"

We spent the rest of the way talking about where we grew up and gossip. When we finally arrived at the great hall we were all surprised to see that it didn't look like a regular cafeteria. Instead of regular tables and tile floors there were round tables covered in white table cloths and carpeted floor. We picked a table by a window overseeing a lake.

"Damn, this place looks more like a five-star restaurant then a cafeteria." said Miroku looking around.

We nodded in agreement and sat down to wait for the rest of the heirs to arrive.

"How are the other heirs?" I asked Sango and Miroku. Miroku shrugged.

"OK, I guess. Kikyo, Ayame, and Rin are hot." Sango punched him in the head.

"That's not what she meant, you lecher." She turned back to me and said, "They're pretty ok actually. I'm pretty sure you'll get along with everyone." She said smiling.

"Ha! I win!" we all turned to look at the entrance of the hall. Ayame was skipping towards our table with a tired Kouga trudging behind.

"Not fair, I let you win Ayame." Kouga replied as he sat down next to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Uh-huh, sure Kouga. You just can't admit that you lost to a girl."

"Whatever." Sango and I burst into laughter.

"Damn, Kouga got his ass beat by a girl." said Inuyasha smirking.

Kouga glared at Inuyasha. "What was that dog boy?"

"You heard me. What? The big bad wolf can't hear?"

Kouga threw a punch which Inuyasha easily avoided.

"You stupid puppy!"

"Bastard!"

"Dog breath!"

"Shut it! You mangy wolf!"

I looked over at Miroku. "Hey Miroku, aren't going to stop them?" I asked.

"Nah, I figure we could use some entertainment while we wait for the others." Sango, Ayame, and I exchanged worried glances.

Inuyasha and Kouga continued to fight for several minutes.

"Me-Ow! Cat fight!" Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and I all looked over at the door to see Rin and Sesshomaru arrive along with the rest of the heirs. They all walked over and joined us at the table.

"So who's winning?" asked Rin.

"Neither." answered Ayame. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. "Little brother, refrained from your childish behavior."

Inuyasha glared back at Sesshomaru. "Butt-out. Sess-" Kouga managed to get a punch in.

"Hey! You bastard! You cheated!" Kouga's response was flipping him off. Inuyasha was about to punch him when Myoga-sensei walked into the room.

He looked over at Inuyasha and Kouga and smiled. "Aww…to be young again." All the heirs except Inuyasha and Kouga laugh. Myoga-sensei sat down and looked at each and every one of us.

"Thank you for arriving on time." He said. "Please forgive me if any of you had difficulty finding your way here. But now that you're all here, you the heirs will now learn the reason for the Elite." He opened a manila folder he had with him. He took out eight pictures."As you know your fathers were the biggest in the field they specialized in. But they also were the biggest in something else. Shinosuke Tadima created the Elite in order to protect something."

"And that would be?" interrupted Kikyo. I glared at her.

"The Shikon No Tama." He replied.

**************************************OoO*******************************************

I hope all you guys liked this chap. I promise the next one will be better and more funny and I will update soon update soon.

Deity of Anime

Jack Surgel : I liked your first review better… :p

SilverStella :cool name!!!

Cassandra: thanks your review made me super happy! And I'm glad your friends like this story!

Inujag4eva2282

Jack Surgel : so why did you review 2x??? you're suppose to read it the first time Malcolm!!! And you're the one that gets to read my stories b4 I post it!!! Would it kill you to correct them b4 I post???!!!


	6. Their duty is now ours

Konichiwa!The Evil-Chibi-Tiffy is back with more! To all those who review my last chapter I apologize for not updating for a long time, but now that its summer I'll be updating more frequently! Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha… but a girl can wish right?

Don't forget to review!

***************************************OoO******************************************

The Elite

Chapter Six: Their duty is now ours…

"The Shikon No what?" asked Souta frowning. "Shikon No Tama." Repeated Myoga. I felt a pulse through out my body when he repeated it. 'Why does that sound so familiar?' I place my hand on my necklace.

"Shikon No Tama or the Jewel of Four Souls is the most powerful and precious jewel in the world." Explained Myoga.

"So what makes it different from every other jewel?" asked Kohaku. Myoga smiled at him.

"This particular jewel can grant any wish, good or bad. In the wrong hands it could be deadly. Your fathers were the best of the best in not only the corporate world but in the protection of the jewel as well." He pointed at the picture of my father. "Higurashi Kosuke comes from a long line of priests. Yamazaki Aki was the son of Monk Miyatsu. Both of them had the spiritual power to shield the jewel from spells, curses, and dark sorcery. Although I'm sorry to say Monk Miyatsu paid a deadly price for protecting the jewel." He looked over at Miroku.

"My grandfather had no regrets, Myoga." He placed his left hand on the table. "My grandfather didn't regret getting cursed with the wind tunnel. He used it for good." Myoga nodded and continued by pointing at the next picture. "Tanaka Kazuo. The Tanaka clan was a clan of Demon slayers. Even in this day and age demon slayers are still used in wars. They protected the jewel from demons that managed to get near it. They were incredibly strong, making them a great ally." I felt Sango shudder next to me. 'Kohaku and Sango are the only ones left.' I looked at Myoga as he continued.

"Oshiro Tasuku and Inoue Kazuhiro were from the demon wolf clan. They were one of the fastest demons alive. They lived all over Japan and investigated the Elite enemies. Sugiyama Hideo from the Sugiyama clan. The greatest ninja clan in Japan, possibly the world. Good man as well." He gave Rin a nod. "The Sugiyama clan could infiltrate any enemy territory without them noticing until the last minute. Rin, I understand your father trained both you and your brothers, correct?" she nodded.

"Takahashi Inutashio. The great Dog demon of the West. Very funny man. He controlled the west lands and possessed two of the greatest swords. The Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. The tetsusaiga can kill a hundred demons with one swing and the tenseiga could revive a hundred souls with one swing."

"Kato Hikari, a good man to have by your side. He trained each one of his sons to specialize in a different field. Bankotsu, you inherited the halberd from him. I understand you are the only one left in your family."

"I rather not discuss the terms in which my older brothers were disinherited. What they did has nothing to do with me." He glared at Myoga.

"That is fine." He turned back to the pictures and pointed at the last one. "Arai Ichiro. A fox demon. He was skilled in fox magic and transformations. He could imitate anyone and no one could tell the difference. He was teaching the young master Shippou before his death."

"If there were so many people protecting this damn jewel, then why the hell are we in this situation?" I looked over at Inuyasha. His face was red with anger. Myoga looked at him calmly.

"What did my mommy do?" I turned to look at Kaede and then at Myoga. He smiled at her with sympathy.

"Lets see… Sesuki Sakuya… ahh yes, I remember. She specialized in herbs and medicine. A wonderful skill I believe you inherited little Kaede." Kaede smiled at him. He looked all around the table and smiled at us.

"I have some things I must get ready, so once you are finished with your lunch you will meet me in the gymnasium for some training."

"What training?" asked Inuyasha. I could tell he was still angry that Myoga didn't answer his question.

"You'll see after lunch, for now eat." He turned to the back of the cafeteria. "Shiori!" The doors opened and a girl came out pushing a cart. She had dark skin and white hair. When she got closer to our table I noticed that her eyes were violet.

She smiled at everyone. "Konichiwa. I'm Kazuya Shiori."

Miroku stood up and kissed her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Shiori."

"Pleasure's all mi-eek!" *slap* Sango stood up and slapped Miroku upside the head.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" she yelled. I laughed along with everybody else. Even Myoga laughed.

"Sango-chan let him go! You're gonna kill him!" laughed Rin. I don't think Sango heard though. She was to busy choking the life out of Miroku.

"I'm really sorry about, Shiori-chan." I said. She waved it off.

"S'ok. It's an honor to meet all of you." She bowed.

"Shiori, after lunch they are to meet me in the gymnasium. Show them the way." With that Myoga left the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry to say this lunch is plain compared to the meals you usually eat." She pulled out a large serving tray and several other small trays. She took the covers off the trays revealing a fancy assortment of sushi, wasabi, onigiri, and many other foods. She handed us some chopsticks and said, "Well, I hope you like it."

"Aren't you going to stay?" I asked. Shiori shook her head. "Arai Shippou is about to arrive in a couple of minutes. I have to bring him here. I'll be back." I nodded as she left. I grabbed my chopsticks picked up a piece of sushi and put it in my mouth.

"Wow! This is great!" I squealed.

"Isn't it?" said Sango.

"What type of training do you think Myoga gonna make us do?" asked Souta.

"Don't know and don't care. I just want all of this to end." Replied Kohaku.

"We can't do anything about it for now. Eventually we'll be found and when that happens…" I looked at Inuyasha. 'We'll either find out who doing and end it or we'll die trying.' I finished.

"Shinosuke vowed we wouldn't be found here. So we shouldn't worry about this." Said Kikyo.

"This is a boarding school, Kikyo. People we don't know are going to be coming here. Large possibility that our enemies will also be attending school here." I answered.

"Then why send us here?" asked Kouga.

"The enemy won't suspect for Shinosuke hide the remaining heirs in such a place." Started Sesshomaru.

"Their duty to protect the jewel is now ours." Said Inuyasha

Everyone nodded. The doors opened and Shiori walked in with a little boy. He looked about six years old and had red hair pulled back into a ponytail similar to Kohaku's.

"Hey, I would you like to meet Arai Shippou." Greeted Shiori. All the girls squealed.

"He's so cute!"

"Adorable!"

"He's so small!"

"He's just a little kid!" yelled Inuyasha. We glared at him.

"Sounds like Inu's jealous…" I whispered.

"I'm not." He replied glaring back.

"Uh-huh…"

Kaede walked over to Shippou and held out her hand. "Wanna be friends?" she asked. Shippou nodded shyly and grabbed her hand. "Aww!" we squealed. "Girls…" muttered Souta. I gave him a kick.

He sat next to Kaede and she gave him a piece of sushi.

"Shippou, these are the remaining heirs. " she pointed at each one of us saying our names. "This is Kaede, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kouga, Kohaku, Souta, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Ayame, and Bankotsu." He frowned and pointed at Bankotsu. " I don't like him." I frowned and asked. "Why not?"

"He looks like the guy that killed my father." I gasped and looked at Bankotsu.

I heard Inuyasha whisper."Son of a bitch."

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I apologized if the last chapter was boring… I 'll try making them more interesting. Please review!

Inukag4eva2282

RoSaDbAdAsSgUaRdAiNs

Cassandra: I hope this chapter's better!

Deity of Anime

Silver Stella


End file.
